


wir3d.com

by HarmoniHalo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Camboy Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dirty Talk, Hank Anderson Has Self-Esteem Issues, Hank Anderson Has a Big Dick, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo
Summary: After venting his frustrations to Gavin at work hoping for some actual release, Hank is surprised when the asshole recommends him to a site for android peepshows.He's also surprised when he only logs on to satiate his curiosity and finds a stream that he actually wants to sit back and watch.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78





	wir3d.com

This was a bad idea. Creepy, to say the least. Something just seemed wrong about it all. 

Why the hell his coworker even brought it up was to be debated. Why he seemed so adamant for Hank to try it could also be debated. 

And to think, he thought Gavin hated androids. Maybe just not everything about them. 

Curiosity got the better of the man, and he with a shaky hands, he entered the URL in the address bar. 

w1r3d.com.

With the blink of an eye, the site appeared, bringing with it a variety of video feeds and a cavalcade of android faces staring back at him. Masculine and feminine. 

Still unbelievably creepy, but the curiosity was still there. 

Hank peered at the lower bars of some of the feeds in disbelief. Some of them were bringing in millions of views. People must be really horny for this shit, he thought.  
Of course, he was no better coming here. 

Some of the scenes he passed as his finger brushed over the scroll bar were pretty standard fare. Some big breasted android was fondling herself, a masculine one was stroking his larger than average dick while seemingly staring into the camera, and while they were someone's cup of tea they didn't really grab Hank's attention. 

Then on the lower rung of the page, more disturbing images that best not be described. Hank had to remind himself that the "people" who were doing these things weren't people but that didn't help his disgust much.

He decided to scroll back up and switch from "most viewers" to "newest". The screen went white for a moment as the hyperlink loaded.

And Hank froze. 

A new stream just started. A young, brown haired, brown eyed android was sitting on a bed, partially clothed. His shirt had the top button undone and the tie he had around his neck was loose fitting. With a soft stare, he sat against the sheets, patiently waiting. 

"0 views." 

No one was watching him, huh. That was almost a shame. He was pretty damn cute. For an android at least. 

Hank took a chance and clicked on the feed. From the conversation with Gavin, he knew watching and texting were free but voice commands and actually talking were not. 

The video went full screen. The soft faced, brown eyed android stared forward for a moment before realization hit him. His eyes almost lit up. Hank felt a slight pang in his chest at the sight. 

"Hello there viewer." The android spoke softly, his voice smooth and sweet. 

Hank clenched his jaw slightly, not at all expecting to get any kind of reaction from this. He wasn't sure how to feel about this at all. 

"Viewer, are you there?"

The android chirped, cocking his head to the side in an adorable fashion. 

Right. RIGHT. He had to actually type things out. He was the only viewer, he owed the android that much. 

"yeah I'm here." Hank typed out, his hands shaking. 

The android smiled. "Glad to have you here, Viewer. You seem to be the only one here as of now."

"sorry about that. im sure you wanted a bigger audience huh"

"That doesn't matter to me. 1 viewer is still an audience. And enough for us to start."

Hank felt his mouth go dry.  
"start?"

The android loosened his tie more, "Yes, start." He said matter of factly. "I'd like to know your name before we start. You don't have to tell me, I'm only curious."

Without thinking about the consequences, Hank typed out his name and pressed send. Acting completely on impulse.

"Hank." The android replied. "Haaank. I am saying that correctly right?"

Hank was nearly a puddle after hearing that sweet dulcet voice say his name. "yep. That's good." He could barely type through his flustered state. What the hell was wrong with him? 

"Well then, Hank. My name is Connor. It's nice to meet you. This is actually my first night doing this, so hopefully I'm still able to satisfy you." Connor gave the man a soft smile.

Shit, that was too cute.

"you're doing great so far connor." 

"You really think so? Thank you, Hank." Connor looked off to the side with a slightly mischievous smile. "I...quite like saying your name."

FUCK.

"dont wear it out okay? we can wait till someone else joins before you get started right??? this is my first night too let's just go easy on each other" Hank was happy that he changed into his house clothes before sitting down on the computer. He would've been sweating through his jacket in this case. 

"We can wait if that will make you happy, Hank. Only a few minutes though. Maybe while we wait, you could tell me a little about yourself?"

"what do you want to know?" Hank typed out after a pause to regain his composure. 

After pressing 'send' there was a moment of silence before Connor spoke up again. He smiled softly, giving the lens of the camera an adoring look. 

Indirectly giving that same look to Hank. 

"Whatever you feel comfortable enough to tell me. We're the only ones here, after all."

As if triggered by the android's words, someone else joined the feed. 

"Hello View---oh wait, no, G? Is that your name?"

Hank was taken aback by the sudden intrusion, maybe even a bit jealous. Though he had no right to be, this was a public feed. Someone else was bound to join the stream, it was just mildly disappointing. Something about it just being him and Connor...it seemed almost intimate. 

Connor piped up again, his tone a bit wary. "There's two viewers now, so we might as well..."

He paused, G must have sent him a message. 

"Of course, let me just." His hands moved to pull down his waistband and Hank felt his pulse jump and debated closing the feed.

Hank could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his finger hovered over the "exit stream" option. Things went from 0 to 100 faster than he anticipated. He knew it would get to this point eventually, just not this quickly. 

And before his finger made contact with the screen, Hank was getting an eyeful of purebred android cock. Pale in color, blue glow at the tip, smaller than he was expecting. 

"Is this what you wanted?" Connor finally chirped, his legs splayed out against the sheets. Hank sat wide eyed, staring back at the sight on the screen, mouth agape. 

Does he want me to answer? 

He didn't exactly want this but he wasn't complaining. Connor was gorgeous already and this shameless display added to it. 

Hank was about to type out his response, but "G" beat him to it. 

Connor stared off into space for moment, before grabbing ahold of himself. "Alright." He spoke in a breathy tone, stroking himself a gentle pace, his cheeks dusted in blue. 

He's embarrassed? 

"Let me know if there's anything else I can do. I'm here for your pleasure." The android smiled shyly. 

Hank hesitated to respond, not really sure to phrase his thoughts. 

"you look amazing connor" He typed out with shaky hands. 

Connor looked off to the side after registering the message, sounding off a soft moan before replying. 

"Thank you. I'm happy to be here for you, Hank." Then winked with a giggle. 

Hank felt himself tense in his chair slightly, and his cock throb in his shorts.

Shit. Shit.

Connor sped up a little, seemingly blue liquid dripping out of the slit of his cock. His soft breathing mixed beautifully with the wet noises his hand made against his slick shaft in an erotic harmony.

The android's eyes didn't tear away from the lens though, the chocolatey brown pupils almost leering into Hank's soul. 

At least that's how it felt. 

Was he supposed to just watch this? Did Connor want some kind of input? 

Could he try to get off to this? 

Almost unconsciously, Hank's hand slipped down to the button down crotch of his pants before being interrupted by a ding on his computer. 

'1 viewer.'

Did G leave? That seemed a bit rude. 

Connor noticed too, his hand pausing mid stroke. "Oh. I guess we're alone again." He cooed with a soft smile that made the man's chest flutter. 

"What you like me to do now, Hank?"

Moving his hand from his dick to the keyboard, Hank pondered his next move. Should they go back to talking or...

Hank looked up and down Connor's perfect features, including the blue tipped cock that basically was staring back at him.  
Then down at his neglected sex. God, it had been awhile since he'd done anything like this. And to see that he was pent up would be an understatement. 

There had to be no shame in continuing right? That was what these stream were made for. 

"i want you to keep going"  
With a shy smile that nearly made Hank melt, Connor continued stroking himself in a gentle manner. No rush at all to his actions, more focused on putting himself on display, rolling his hips outwards, soft mewls spilling from his lips. 

"Is this what you wanted?" He cooed, looking back at the camera with his eyes half-lidded.

Hank's hands froze on the keys, not sure how to respond. He wanted to type out something, especially since Connor was doing a damn good job. 

"good." The man could barely move. 

Connor paused for a moment, cocking his head to the side slightly like a confused puppy. "Good?" 

"good, amazing, you're doing amazing." 

"Oh. Well, thank you." Connor purred in response, resuming to thrust into his fist. The camera's microphone could pick up the slick noises his motions caused, making Hank's cock twitch. 

"You said this was your first time." Connor continued without missing a beat, softly moaning in between sentences. "If you'd like, you could try the control panel."

Control panel? 

Hank finally noticed the drop down menu to the far side of the screen. A glowing blue arrow that when clicked brought up a variety of buttons, seemingly meant to control Connor's internal and external functions.

Holy shit. 

"which of these can I use?" 

Connor smiled, speaking in a slightly sultry tone. "Whichever ones you'd like. There are no limits here."

Hank's computer screen displayed the "control panel", a variety of buttons and commands that seemed to control the android on the other side of the lens. Some made sense, at least for the show. "Expand lower biocomponent";"Switch lower biocomponent";"Enlarge insert body part here"  
But then there seemed to be buttons for the bed, "active bondage for legs;arms"  
And more nefarious ones. "remove arms, remove legs, remove lower biocomponent" 

"remove pump"

Someone probably uses those buttons, Hank thought to himself, a shiver running through him at the thought.

And just as plainly, probably the largest and most prominent button just said, "Come." 

This one in particular intrigued Hank, no way this could actually work, no way if he actually,

Without thinking anymore he clicked the button. 

The panel shot away to the other side of the screen, minimizing itself just in time for Hank to see the result of his actions. 

One second, Connor was absentmindedly stroking himself at a moderate pace, the next his hips rolled forward unconsciously and his head fell back. The android let out a crackling moan as his hand was coated in blue lubricant. After a short pause, he returned back to his original position, his hair a bit more mussed but besides that, completely composed. 

"I see you found the control panel?" Connor teased, his voice still calm and steady despite having just came all over his chest. 

Hank was taken aback by the sight, half tempted to tug at himself like earlier. Especially after...that.  
Despite the suddenness of it all, Connor looked somehow even more gorgeous when he came. Especially the high pitch his voice reached, or maybe it was the soft panting afterwards. Either way, he was curious if it looked any different when he actually came. 

"was just curious if it actually worked." Hank typed out finally.

"All the options on the panel actually work, Hank." Connor informed, moving his legs a bit to spread them out more. Not helping Hank's throbbing dick at all. 

"Would you like me to continue, or...?" Connor's tone went a bit playful as he leaned over to the side of the bed to grab something, giving his audience of one barely sober lieutenant an eyeful of his perfectly curvy ass. 

Hank wondered if he could ask Connor to turn around for the remainder of the stream. But something about that seemed demeaning, even if Connor was just a sex show android or whatever. 

"We could go a bit further?" Hank's eyes widened at the object Connor had pulled from the side of the bed. A teal dildo that about matched Hank's cock in size. 

H-how??

"'im guessing you want that inside you?"

Connor blinked before his cheeks flushed blue again. "I wouldn't mind it. But that's only if you'd like me to." Every word the android spoke came out in a purr that went straight to Hank's already throbbing dick.  
The thing was big, and Connor wasn't exactly prepped at all.  
Do androids need to prep? Probably not. 

"what would you say if I told you no, connor?" 

Hank was typing with only one hand now, the other rubbing against the bulge in his pants. He wore a devious smirk on his face, finally coming around to the idea of watching a cute twink of an android get off just for him, and only when he said it was okay.  
This type of power was new to the man, and it felt good. 

"Of course, then I wouldn't do it." Connor answered matter of factly, letting the phallus fall next to his leg. 

"but you want to, dont you? you want to feel full?" 

The android paused, his LED spinning yellow as he glanced away. 

"I would like to. Please, Hank. Let me put it inside."

Hank wasn't really able to tell if it was a programmed response to the question, it seemed so real. One of the issues with sex bots was the difference between actual lust and embedded lust. Bots were stiff, and didn't exactly have the winningness of personality, but they got the job done.

Gavin might just like a hole to cum in but Hank was different. Personality was everything. That's why the site suggestion confused him in the first place. He vented his frustrations to his coworker hoping for actual help or maybe a blowjob again. Not...whatever the fuck this was. 

Connor didn't seem stiff however. His eyes seemed warm and interested. His otherwise perfect skin was covered in little speckles, something that seemed to make him appear more human. Did someone design him this way? Did he?  
His voice, soft but somehow still sensual. God, Hank was convinced he could listen to all night. He planned on keeping this stream going for as long as he could.

"you should probably prep a bit before taking something so big in, hun." 

Connor's eyes slightly widened, probably from the pet name, Hank guessed. Then he straightened himself slightly, as if he was about to give a lecture. 

"Actually, I don't require any preparation. Or even lubrication. I'm primed and ready, as it were."

The sensual voice was replaced with something more nagging. Oh, so he's a know it all. 

"i thought i was in control here, connor. if I say stick your fingers in your ass and scissor them, you have to do it am I correct?"

Connor audibly gulped. Yet again, Hank was unable to determine if that was a programmed response. 

"Yes." 

"do it."

"Got it."

Legs splayed and fingers coated in luminous lubricant, Connor slipped two fingers inside, sighing softly as he did so. After a moment to 'adjust', he moved his fingers apart, groaning, giving Hank a perfect view of his plump insides, lightly glowing blue just like the tip of his cock. 

Fuck what he wouldn't give to ruin that hole. 

"Is this what you wanted?" Connor asked, his voice breathy and achy. 

Hank groaned softly, his hand slipping through the fly of his lounge pants, fingers wrapping around his weeping dick. Shame could wait until have he blew his load. 

Shakily, he typed out. "fuck yes. your ass is fantastic." 

Connor giggled, sticking another finger inside. "I appreciate that. Can I ask a question, Hank? You don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable doing so." 

That giggle went straight to his cock, causing it to throb in his hand. "yeah?" 

"Are you..." Connor glanced away, his cheeks glowing bright blue in another action that Hank couldn't tell whether it was real or programmed. "Are you touching yourself right now?"

Hank paused, feeling his heart beat in his erection.

"and if I am?"

"I wouldn't mind it. I would be ecstatic to know that I arouse you that much." 

Hank had no idea an android could be this adorably sexy. And wasn't expecting to even try and get off on this little experiment. He was just curious at the beginning. 

"then i am." 

Hank's typing hand was just getting more shaky, and he wondered how he would continue to answer especially when things got even more erratic. 

Text talk--free for this stream.  
Private voice chat-- 5$USD per minute.

Hank glanced at his wallet on the desk, and debated whether or not it was worth it. 

Two things made up his mind. 

When Connor finally read his message and confirmed that Hank was getting off on this, the android reacted beautifully. Rolling his hips and moaning aloud,  
"I'm glad. I want you to feel amazing. I want to help." 

Then almost on cue, "G" logged back in. 

The man grabbed the money fold and started the process to connect his credit card, trying to not focus on the shame of paying for this shit. 

After having to put the card number and agreeing to terms and service, a timer appeared on the right side of the screen, counting up. 

Now things had to get serious, Hank told himself. 5$ a minute wasn't cheap. And a minute wasn't long. 

He was already at 30 seconds, dammit!

"I'm currently pleasuring myself, per an audience member's request." Connor piped up, easing back, showing off more of his curvy ass. 

Must be talking to G.

"You want me to---? Oh." Connor looked off to the side for a moment, as if to compose himself, before speaking in a trill. "I'm a slut. And I love being watched by dirty old men."

Jesus fucking Christ!

Hank had to contain himself at that, feeling pre over the slit of his dick, his hand moving back to his crotch, wrapping his hand around it, fucking into his fist. 

The computer activated his mic after catching the sound of his sharp grunts, and 5 dollars disappeared from his account. 

"Wait no no, fuck!!" 

Connor paused for a moment, his eyes going wide, his LED rapidly spinning. Then Hank heard his voice through the speakers. 

"Hank?"

Connor's voice was there, but his mouth wasn't moving. 

"Hank, are you there? I thought I heard you." 

Hank froze, suddenly losing the ability to speak. His voice came out gravely as he finally responded.

"Uh, hey there champ."

Connor's eyes lit up, smiling wide. His toes curled as he pushed further in down to the knuckle. 

"I'm glad to hear your voice. Could you speak up a bit?" The android cooed. 

Hank stared back at the screen is disbelief, he could hear Connor's voice loud and clear but his mouth wasn't moving. The stream wasn't buffering either, he could see Connor fingering himself just fine, and the wet sounds were clear as day and as erotic as they could be. 

"Connor, how can I hear your voice if your mouth isn't moving?" 

"Oh." Connor shuddered a bit, trying to keep his composure though his voice was coming through completely calm. "With the talk function, even if I'm talking on stream, a private channel is opened between me and you."

On screen Connor moaned aloud, staring at the lens with half lidded eyes, "I'm filthy." He purred, scissoring his fingers feverishly. "Getting off while creepy guys watch me." 

Hank shuddered, "Is G telling you to say that?"

"Yes, they are." Connor confirmed while onscreen he leaned back, his hips bucking into his fingers. "Don't worry. They can't hear you or me in this private channel. You can tell me to say things too."

"Oh, no. I'm fine with this."

"Alright, are you still touching yourself?" 

Hank glanced down at his hand, fingers wrapped around his softening erection and started to stroke himself again. 

"Y-yeah." He groaned softly.

Connor visibly shuddered on screen, and Hank wasn't able to tell if was from his actions or from Hank's reaction. 

"Hank..." Connor purred. "I'm glad I got the chance to hear your voice. You sound so handsome."

Hank couldn't help but blush at the compliment. It wasn't true, but Connor didn't need to know that. 

"Hey, I think you're prepped enough." Hank pushed his thumb against the tip of his cock with a grunt. 

"Alright." Connor spoke with his mouth, pulling his fingers out with a wet noise then grabs ahold of the teal silicone dick. He paused for a second his LED spinning, then spoke up again in a sultry tone. "I'm ready to shove this creepy old man dick up my ass."

Hank groaned, not in satisfaction but in disgust. Because Connor could make anything sound sexy with that sweet voice. 

"G make you say that?"

"Yes."

"Who ever G is kinky as fuck."

Connor chuckled, "Not really your place to judge, Hank. I can tell by the pitch of your voice you're enjoying the dirty talk." 

"Well, yeah, but if it were me, I'd have to say something different. Whoever G is doesn't know how to dirty talk." 

To be honest, it reminded him too much of Gavin's way of dirty talking. The vague memory clouded with inebriation played in Hank's mind. Gavin's hands, one on Hank's thigh, the other jacking himself off. Messy hair, a combination of drool and pre dripping off the disheveled man's lips as he pushed his superior's cock over his tongue and as far down his throat as it could go without him gagging. Everything was fine, fucking fantastic even. When Gavin wasn't running his mouth, it made a great cock warmer. But the only thing that piece of shit did wrong, was that stupid  
Fucking,  
God damn cringey  
Dirty talk. 

"Fucking eh Anderson, I didn't know your creepy old man dick was this thick, shit."

Creepy old man dick. Fuck him.

Connor's dulcet tones brought Hank back from his walk down Regrettable One Night Stand Lane, and back to the present. Thank God. Less Hank had to think about Gavin's shit eating grin, the better.

"So, what would you have me say?" Connor asked, the tip of the real dildo now teasing his puckered entrance.  
A plethora of ideas would've had ran through Hank's mind if not for the previous memory still playing over and over like a broken record. The fucker just couldn't leave, and he was the reason Hank was on this Godforsaken website. It makes sense that Reed, being the racist he is, would find this shit attractive. Bet he fucks his fist to this crap too. 

God dammit, now he was thinking about Reed jacking off again.

"Hank," Connor called, "You seem a bit stumped. Speechless even?" The android cooed, spreading his legs wider. "That's alright. Upon playing back the previous events of our stream, I have something to say that may be something you'll like. Watch closely."

Hank leaned forward, watching Connor move on the screen, his eyes lidded, completely presenting himself to the camera. Without remorse, he shoved the toy inside, calling out and thrusting his hips into the air. The absolutely erotic display would've been enough to shock Hank's dick back to life but Connor wasn't done yet. 

He pulled the phallus out and slammed it back in with a strangled moan before his voice came in on Hank's end. 

"I feel so full, Hank." Connor whined, causing Hank's heartrate to jump. He went back to stroking himself at a steady pace, his thumb rubbing the head of his shaft with each stroke. Heated panting came from the man, and from the way Connor was acting on stream, he could hear it.  
Letting out various moans and groans as he fucked himself vigorously with the toy.

"You, ngh, like the way that feels?" Hank mumbled through his own noises. 

"Mmm, very much so." 

Hank never bothered to plug in headphones or anything into the computer. He was usually the only one at home so why would it matter. Though he couldn't help feel embarrassed by the slick noises mixed in with Connor's sharp moans that echoed in the living room of his house. Not to mention his own soft noises that occasionally slipped from him as he continued to steadily stroke himself.  
Laying back in his chair, Hank groaned softly, his eyes half lidded. 

"Hank, if you're still there, I can barely hear you." Connor's voice came through on the speakers as calm as ever despite him coming apart on stream. 

"Yeah, I'm here." Hank responded, his voice low and gravelly. 

"You're very quiet. It's a bit disheartening." The android sounded dejected. 

"I'm usually not loud...do you want me to be?"

"I would like that."

"I mean..." Hank stopped, sighing softly. "It's kinda...I don't really like how I sound, Connor."

"Please." Connor asked in a whiny tone. "I really would like to hear you." 

"Alright..." He continued, groaning softly, cringing at his own sounds. 

"How does it feel?"

"Good?" Hank shrugged.

"How good? Be as descriptive as possible."

"Just good. Watching you makes it better though. Better than usual."

"Hank, please. How about...imagine it's me. Imagine I'm touching you."

The man nodded, "Alright. It's you. You're touching me." Hank watched the way Connor's hand grabbed onto the base of the dildo, his soft, perfect hands. Imagining those hands working him, one wrapped around his shaft, the other cupping his balls, those soft, luscious lips attached to his neck.

"Fuck, you're touching me."

Connor shivered at the tone of Hank's voice, his audio clipping slightly as he tried to speak again. 

"I'm assuming you like the thought of me touching you, can I ask why?" 

The man groaned aloud as he started pumping himself at a faster, more forceful pace. "Because you're...ngh...beautiful. And I bet your lips are as soft as they look." 

The android laughed, at least his audio recording did. On stream, Connor had changed positions, sitting upright, penetrating himself with the toy, his slightly flaccid cock bouncing with the movement. He sounded out moan after squeaky moan, begging G audibly to let him touch himself. 

Hank wasn't really paying as close attention to the show everyone else could see and was more focused on his own private channel. 

"Well, if you're going to bet my lips are as soft as they look, I'm going to bet this toy I'm fucking myself with right now is almost as big as your dick. If that's not too forward, heheh."

Hank was taken aback by the surprise dirty talk, gripping himself tightly, but the embarrassment from earlier was long gone. He let out a confident chuckle, 

"Almost. Mines a bit thicker. Is that what you've been imagining, baby? Imagining me railing you with my thick cock?"

Connor mewled on screen, not his audio file, giving the lens of the camera a desperate, lustful look. Hank knew he definitely wasn't doing that for G.

"G still being a dick to you, sweetheart?" 

Connor groaned audibly as the voice channel responded.

"I'd say so. I don't really mind honestly. He's just very adamant about edging me. You're being very quiet."

Hank sighed softly, leaning back in his chair, continuing to steadily stroke himself. "Well, I'm not as loud as you. Trust me though, I'm absolutely loving this. I feel spoiled."

"I understand, I just, I would love to hear them is all. Are you alone?"

Alone in more ways than one. The only other being in the man's house was the saint benard snoozing peacefully in the kitchen. 

"Yeah...I'm alone." 

"Then you could be as loud as you want. I won't judge you. Pleasuring myself only does so much, I need to hear you to be able to enjoy myself. Please."

Connor sounded so earnest, so soft and sweet that Hank couldn't even try to say no. But how would be even sound? He was quiet, even with a partner. Even with his last partner, who practically whined when they were together.  
Fucker looked so pathetic, filthy and dripping just from sucking him off. 

He couldn't exactly figure out if thinking about Gavin again was turning him off or on. 

"I can try."

"Thank you so much. I can help if that's alright."

Hank hated to admit that he felt embarrassed over this. That was stupid. Pathetic. Maybe the idea of hearing his own moans was too much, even if he was alone. 

Fuck, he was a grown man, why did this matter?!

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Imagine I'm there. My soft lips are wrapped around your thick cock."

Hank obeyed, closing his eyes, completely focused on Connor's voice and not the stream anymore. That show was for G or whoever might join. 

The image was vivid in his mind. Not dirty and grungy like the memory of a one night stand. Soft and light. Connor was looking up at him with those chocolate eyes, his lashes fluttering gently as he moved Hank in and out, moaning contently. His mouth felt warm, tongue slick. God, it felt amazing. Felt perfect, like Connor's mouth was made for this. 

Unconsciously, Hank let out a soft moan. He heard it after but before embarrassment could hit him, Connor responded. 

"Mmm, that wasn't too hard. Want me to keep going?"

"Fuuuck yes..." Hank groaned.

"Alright. How do you feel about anal penetration?" 

"Well I..."

Hank didn't open his eyes but his stroking stuttered a bit. That was not the question he was expecting. 

"Not really, eh, familiar with it...?

/"Oh, my apologies for assuming. So no anal penetration?"/

Hank nodded, despite knowing that Connor could only hear him, not see him. Wait, could he see him? It was a crazy notion but he had to ask to confirm.

Connor laughed softly at the question. /"No, unfortunately I can't see you."/

Hank let out a puff of air in disbelief, "Unfortunately? Be happy you can't see me." 

/"Hank, I stand by what I said. If you are as handsome as your voice, which I predict you are, then it is a damn shame I can't see you."/ Connor spoke in a stern but somehow still comforting tone. Hank felt himself blushing again. 

He couldn't recall the last time someone made him feel this way. 

"Ahhh-! Fuck-!!!"

On the stream, Connor was oscillating between fucking himself and fucking his fist with expert precision. His voice was cracking as he was thanking G for "finally" letting him touch himself. The sight was ungodly hot, but what was even more so is when the private voice channel kicked in again. 

/"I'm not distracting you am I?"/ Connor cooed, a mischievous ting in his tone. 

"No...no..." Hank let another gasp slip from his lips as he sped up his hand a tick. "Keep going...tell me what you want to do..."

/"Are you close?"/

"Are you?"

/"If you are then I will be."/

"Fine, I'm getting there. Keep going, sweetheart. What do you want from me?"

Connor purred, the audio channel finally showing a bit of distress in his voice. 

/"Your cock."/

A shiver went through Hank at the words, and he chuckled betwixt a moan. "Now who's having trouble being specific? I need the gory details, Connor." 

The android's voice channel cracked and popped, something that would sound disturbing to some but Hank couldn't help but find it absolutely fucking erotic.

/"Your cock, inside me, f-fuck!!, Filling me to the brim, rearranging my...my fucking circuits! Shit--!!"/ 

Hank's cheeks were burning, his dick unbelievably slick and throbbing, god he was close. But he didn't want to finish yet. It had been years maybe even a decade since he had felt this way. Like hot shit. Like someone wanted him this badly. Fuck even Gavin wasn't this much of a slut. 

It was just his voice that Connor was getting off on, and he didn't have to see the literally crumbling man behind the lens. And that was fine. 

"You're doing so good." Hank nearly whined, gripping himself tightly. "I'm so close baby."

Connor was a stranger, not even a human stranger. But when you see those soft, unassuming eyes, those curly, brown locks, delicate, speckled almost nearly perfect skin, how could Hank not melt and offer praise?

/"I am too. Ah, Hank-!"/

Hank bit his lip, painfully. Feeling like this had to be illegal. HEARING this had to be illegal!!

"That's it-!" Hank bucked his hips harshly, closing his eyes for that moment. He could feel Connor, see him vividly in his mind. He was wrecking him, making him howl in a mix of pain and pleasure. It soft and light and rough and ragged at the same time. He felt dizzy, panting aloud, calling out the android's name until...

Hank felt his back pop as he flung himself upwards, his hand coated in white, and his knee hit the keyboard.

And the stream blipped away.

Taking a moment to regain lucidity, his vision streaky and his lungs weak and gasping for air, Hank didn't realize that the computer went back to the home screen until it was too later.

"Wait, no, FUCK!!" 

He went back up to the top of the site, clicked "newest", but to no avail.

Connor's stream was gone. 

Along with over $225 of his hard earned money.

Fuck.

Hank didn't know what was more disappointing. The fact that his hand was sticky and there was no tissues nearby or the fact that he paid over 200 bucks and didn't even get to see Connor finish. For real even, not just pushing a "cum" button. 

The house was quiet too and for a moment earlier, Hank forgot he was even here. Closing his eyes and listening to Connor coo and keen, he forgot he was alone. 

But now that the afterglow had faded, all he was left with was a hand and boxers splattered in spunk and a lighter wallet. 

With an annoyed sigh, Hank closed the webpage, and pulled away from the desk, hobbling to try and keep himself from dripping anywhere. 

But before he could get to the bathroom, his phone buzzed. 

That was odd. No one ever messaged him who wasn't one of his coworkers. 

Hank grabbed the phone, turning on the screen. Oh fuck no.

"4 messages from Dickhead"

Why the hell was Gavin messaging him at fucking midnight??

With the flick of his finger, the messages opened. 

"loollll wtf anderson I didnt think youd actually go to the site."  
What the fuck.  
"you dont make your username your fucking name dumbass"  
WHAT THE FUCK.  
"the slut literally called out your name you fuck I wish I recorded it you left before that happened though i guess" 

Hank wanted to scream. 

"see you at work tomorrow whenever you decide to get the fuck outta bed --G"

G. Holy shit how did he not figure that out. That's why he recommended it. 

Hank groaned aloud, slamming his phone on the couch. But he couldn't help but think about Connor, calling out his name for God sakes. And just Connor in general. 

Maybe later he could try again but for now. Bathroom to clean up.  
Kitchen for a stiff fucking drink.  
Then bed. 

Then tomorrow, he was going to beat Reed's ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this one is only getting three chapters. And was originally posted as a twitter thread. Camboy Con isn't the most original concept but after watching a hentai about an exhibitionist and got kinda inspired.
> 
> Mind the past hankvin!! Another big ship of mine!


End file.
